


Vzpomínka na Terryho Pratchetta

by Jane Akanami (Akanami)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, R.I.P., Remember Terry
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akanami/pseuds/Jane%20Akanami
Summary: Sir Terry Pratchett bohužel odešel ze světa. Připomeňme si ho alespoň povídkou.





	Vzpomínka na Terryho Pratchetta

Starý muž bezvládně spočíval na zmuchlaném mátově zeleném prostěradle, nemocniční přístroje splašeně pískaly, sestřičky pobíhaly a mladá žena v slzách tiskla mužovu ještě teplou dlaň.  
Muž však nic z toho nevnímal, pomalu vstal a protáhl se, klouby vykazovaly alespoň o deset let méně námahy než před pár měsíci. Než se stačil rozhléhnou, dotkla se ho chladná ruka.  
"ZDRAVÍM TĚ, TERRY," řekla vysoká temná postava s rukou ještě stále na rameni starého muže.  
"Zdravím tě, konečně se setkáváme," řekl Terry a usmál se, na toto setkání se, narozdíl od většiny lidí, svým způsobem těšil.  
"JEDNOU SE SE MNOU SETKÁ KAŽDÝ. ALE DNES JE MI MIMOŘÁDNOU CTÍ," rozzářily se Smrťovy modré plamínky v lebce.  
Když se Terry rozhlédl po pokoji, zjistil, že tam žádný pokoj není. Stáli uprostřed pouště. Drobné světle šedé duny brázdily krajinu od jednoho obzoru k druhému. Tedy kromě místa, kde se zvedaly v kopce a pak v hory. Byly kulaté a ploché, jako pecny chleba, ale musely být vyšší než Himálaje.  
Letmým pohledem zjistil, že už nemá nemocniční košili, ale své oblíbené sako. Ještě se prsty ujistil o něčem co tušil, klobouk, který zůstal doma na věšáku, měl na hlavě. Teď se cítil být člověkem daleko víc než za živa.  
"Co bude teď?" zeptal se svého průvodce, ten mu však místo odpovědi ukázal na řadu dveří ukotvených ve vzduchu pár centimetrů nad pískem. Všechny byly jednolitě černé, s kulatou klikou uprostřed. Když přišel blíž zjistil, že jsou to malé kovové želvičky.  
"VYBER SI. ZA KAŽDÝMI DVEŘMI JE NĚCO JINÉHO, NIC NENÍ LEPŠÍ NEBO HORŠÍ, VĚTŠINOU." vysvětlil klidně Smrť, "PŘÍŠTĚ SE SETKÁME ZA MÉNĚ FORMÁLNÍCH OKOLNOSTÍ."  
Ještě něž dozněl dunivý hlas, jeho majitel se vypařil. Ale měl pravdu, po takové době to bylo žalostně krátké setkání.  
Natáhl ruku k nejbližší želvě, ta natáhla krk, ale hned se zase přikrčila jako při útoku.  
Za dveřmi byla nažloutlá mlha páchnoucí splašky a... pečenou krysou. Starý muž ale nezaváhal a vkročil do ní.  
Když znovu otevřel oči, ležel na zádech, viděl jen nízké tmavě šedé nebe a střechy komicky vysokých budov. Kysele páchnoucí vzduch se chvěl stovkami hlasů a dusotem obrovských bot.  
"Uzenky! Uzenky v housce i s chlebem! Masové koláče! Uzenky! Koláče! Ať se picnu, jestli nejsou nejlepší ve městě!" povykoval jeden hlas výraznější než všechny ostatní.  
Chtěl se rozhlédnout, ale bránila mu v tom jakási hnědá sepraná látka. Než si rozmyslel, co udělá, ozvalo se vedle něj zaskřípění a něco ho zvedlo do vzduchu.  
Paní Vidláková se ještě jednou rozhléhla, ale nic zvláštního neviděla. Trochu rozhrnula přikrývky a usmála se na novorozeně tak sladce, jako to umí jen žena bez vlastních dětí.  
"Něco s tebou uděláme, broušku," zašišlala na dítě a vklouzla zpět do vrat neviditelné univerzity.  
Proutěný koš, ve kterém chlapec ještě před chvilkou ležel, zmizel. V Ankh-Morporku je vždy někdo, kdo zrovna potřebuje proutěný koš.


End file.
